wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastia
Bastia (バスティア, Basutia) is the Eighth Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi. Appearence Bastia is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Bastia’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. When first introduced as “Reitei”, Bastia wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Bastia wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon’s fight with Gray. Tailed Beasts *Fortress Gundam **Ala Background It is unknown what had happened to Bastia's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Urama who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by a Giant Moving Statue, He, Lyon, Wang and Urama found the town's sole survivor, Paul Gekko. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Paul ran after the Gedo Juubi Statue, he and Urama followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the Demon Deliora seriously. Ur and Urama quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and Ur proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Urama managed to to the same thing when sealing the Body of the Ten Tailed Beast. Presumably afterwards, the Six training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. He was known to be a Janitor cleaning Kusanagi's Ragnarok. Family *Urama- Guardian (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Fellow Student *Lan's Father- Fellow Student (Deceased) *Lyon- Fellow Student *Wang- Fellow Student Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon